


If You Asked Me To, I'd Give You The World

by firstdegreefangirl



Category: Scrubs
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, JD has an idea, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, everyone is so oblivious, high fives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5147825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstdegreefangirl/pseuds/firstdegreefangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JD has an idea that he and Perry should come out to their friends. It doesn't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to apologize for this. It was based on the random idea of The Todd offering "gay fives" and grew from there. Unbeta-ed. I don't own Scrubs, if I did, JD and Perry would have way more snuggles.

“Hey, Per?” JD lifts his head off Perry’s chest and shifts to look him in the eyes.

 “Newbie, wah-hat did I tell you about talking when _Days of Our Lives_ is on?” 

Soap operas, especially _Days_ , are one of the few non-human things Perry really, truly cares about. He tells people it’s because he likes the perpetual happy ending, so unlike the real-life hospital life where one of three people who enter never leave. Only JD knows it’s because a. he’s a secret drama fiend and b. his mother used to watch them and it helps him get over his regrets about not spending more time with her before she died.

“Not unless you, I or one of your patients is actively dying. And ‘no, dying from sex deprivation doesn’t count. It can wait.’ Not even if it’s Carla or Turk.”

“Exactly.” The older doctor never removes his eyes from the screen.

“But it’s important.”

“Sweetheart, last time you said that you wanted to show me the so-called portrait of Matthew McConaughey in your piece of toast.”

“It was there! Turk saw it.” JD’s sulking now. “Besides, this is more important than that.”

“Quit pouting. It doesn’t suit you.”

“I’m not pouting, I’m sulking. It’s sexier.”

Dr. Cox pauses the TV and sits up, tipping JD’s head into his lap anyway.

“And just _what_ do you think is so important that it can’t wait until we find out if Sami wakes up from her coma in time for her wedding?”

“Wait, wasn’t her fiancée sleeping with Hop- Never mind, not important.” Perry’s fingers start combing through JD’s hair.

“Yes it is, and yes he was. Still is, in fact. Now what’s your life-changing bombshell?” Perry still doesn’t believe it’s anything more than another celebrity face in a food.

“Let’s come out.” JD sounds so matter-of-fact about it, like it’s really just that simple.

“It’s not that simple, dear. Especially in our profession. Patients would start switching off our service, which means that Barbie would get more of them, which means more people would die just because you want to make googoo eyes at me across the hall.” Perry’s hackles are up; he’s hiding behind his gruff exterior and dry humor.

“Elliot’s a good doctor. And we don’t have to come out to everyone, just our friends. Look, Turk keeps trying to take me out to pick up ladies. He wants someone to go on double dates with. And I’m tired of having to make excuses for why I’m gone all the time. Last time I had to tell him that I was out buying egg rolls but got so hungry I ate them all on the way home. It was 4 a.m., Per.”

“ _Egg rolls?_ ”

“I don’t do well being put on the spot.”

“Clearly. Anyway, coming out. How do you propose we do this? _If_ we do this.”

“Either slowly until people think we’ve been out the whole time or rip the band-aid off.”

“What? I bend you over the nurses’ desk and we just do the deed right there?"

“N-no!” JD stammers, and Perry can _feel_ the flush taking over his face. “If we take that route, we just sit them all down- think I could sit in your lap for that part?- and tell them ‘we’re gay. Not only are we gay, we’re gay for each other.’”

“I thought we agreed that we weren’t gay.”

“We did, but you know Elliot, she’ll start asking questions…”

“Good point. Now what’s this whole ‘gradual’ thing?” Dr. Cox draws his air quotes on JD’s ribcage, making him squirm and giggle.

“Well, it’s easier than it sounds.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. Like, lingering touches, maybe you drop a hand on the small of my back and guide me into a patient’s room…” JD is caught in a daydream. Perry’s feeling generous today; he lets JD’s eyes glaze over for a couple moment before pressing a finger into his boyfriend’s collarbone.

“What was it this time?”

“I was in a sexy nurse’s outfit. Don’t know why it had a skirt…”

“And you say _I_ make you feel girly? Diane, that one was all you.”

“I know. Call it your influence? Anyway, you had your hand on my back and led me into a patient’s room. As we got to the doorway, your hand dropped under the skirt and you started grab-assing me. There wasn’t even a patient in there. You shut the door and we did it seven ways to Sunday. It was _wonderful_.”

“Other than that the skirt-wearing type doesn’t really do it for me right now. Back to the topic at hand: why the sudden fixation with going public? Gandhi’s been setting you up with anything with bigger boobs than you since before we were an us.”

“Yeah. I dunno. We don’t have to, I guess. I just thought it’d be nice to get to be a normal couple. You know, dinner dates, public affection-“

“I didn’t even do that with girlfriends people knew I had.”

“I know. Just, all of it. It sucks not being able to show people this part of my life. As far as they all know, I go home from my shift and spend my evening watching _The Brady Bunch_.”

“Newbie, you do. All the time.”

“But they think I’m watching it _alone_. Not with a handsome stud such as yourself.”

“Flattery, huh? That desperate?”

“Is it working?”

“No comment. Now, lets find out about Sami.” Perry lets his arm rest around JD’s torso, stroking the firm muscles he finds there. His free hand resumes the show then drops to fiddle with JD’s hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They try the whole "subtle" thing.

“Hey, Newbie?”

“Yeah, Dr. Cox?”

“Come take a look at Mrs. Brannon with me? She’s suffering from excessive consumption of beta-carotene.” Perry approaches his, god help him, mentee and hands him a chart.

“Ummm… sure. JD notices the meaningful look in the other man’s eyes and follows him.

As they reach the doorway of the room, Perry stops and gestures for JD to enter before him. JD crosses in front of him and feels a warm weight settle on his lower back, guiding him across the threshold. It’s possible the hand lingers a moment longer than is strictly necessary, but JD could be imagining things.

"Good morning Mrs. Brannon, I’m Dr. Dorian, Dr. Cox and I will be taking care of you today. Now, I see on your chart that you’re dealing with too much beta-carotene. How is that affecting your life?” JD handles the patient clinically, as opposed to his standard hands-on, get-to-know-them method, hoping that it hides his blush.

“Now, Shelia, if you’d just _look_ at Mrs. Brannon here, you’d see what her problem is.” Perry’s gruff voice interrupts JD’s inspection of the paper work.

At Dr. Cox’s suggestion, JD looks up and notices that the woman’s skin has an orangeish tint to it.

“Oh! Well… we certainly need to get that taken care of, don’t we?” JD chuckles awkwardly. _Figures the one time I don’t try to get to know a patient personally._

After gathering a little more medical history from Mrs. Brannon, the doctors leave, promising to get to the bottom of her problem.

“I just don’t know what would make her _orange_.” JD marvels as they walk down the hallway, heading for the lounge.

“Think, Newbie. I know you’re preoccupied with what shoes you’ll be wearing to prom this year. Stilettoes or kitten heels? Or maybe flats? Will they match your dress or be neutral? Personally I think you should go with something blingy, show every one just how much you. Love. Sparkles!” Perry’s voice rises an octave as he mocks JD’s effeminacy. “Now, she’s got what?”

“An over-consumption of beta carotene. We know that from the blood tests.”

“And where, exactly, does beta carotene come from?”

“Well, it sounds like carrot.”

“And… what color are carrots?”

“Orange.”

“What about Mrs. Brannon’s skin?”

“Did she turn orange from eating too many carrots?” JD is incredulous. _Surely something as healthy as a carrot wouldn’t harm you._

“Well I don’t know, Shannon. Why don’t you go ask her?”

"As it turns out, Mrs. Brannon had recently begun a diet composed primarily of vegetables. “She’s trying to lose weight for her cousin’s wedding.” JD adds when he tells Dr. Cox the story at home that night. _Perry’s apartment is home_ , JD marvels to himself.

“How very noble of her,” Perry replies.

“Anyway, I told her to cut back the carrots and if her skin doesn’t turn back then to come back and see us again.” JD finishes proudly. “Hey, why did you need my help with that one? It was a pretty simple diagnosis once you helped me put the pieces together.”

“I didn’t.”

“What?”

“I didn’t need your help.”

“Then why…”

“What was different this time?”

“Umm…”

“JD, go back to the very beginning. Think it out.”

“You asked me to help you. We walked over there; you guided me into the room. I made a mistake. You mocked me for it. You guided me into the room…” JD’s face lit up with the recognition of what had happened. “Per? Does this mean…”

“JD, I don’t get it, but if going public means that much to you, then I’m all in.” Perry’s hand slips under the hem of JD’s shirt and rubs lightly at his hipbone. He nearly melts into the touch, something about him that still amazes Perry. It’s not just the hip either. Frankly, the kid is more into small touches than roses or chocolates.

“Really?”

“Really.” _If you asked me to, Newbie, I’d give you the world._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perry and JD give up on subtlety. Also, Perry is jealous.

Little known fact: JD and Perry both have very oblivious friends. It’s been three weeks. Three weeks of subtle touches, of walking in together in the mornings and leaving together at night. Three weeks of JD making googoo eyes (“I swear to all the gods of all the religions in the past, present and future Newbie, if you don’t stop looking at me like that, I’m putting you on a sex embargo. It’s nauseating.” He stopped) and no one has noticed. Not even Carla.

“JD, I’ve gotta tell ya, I’m getting kinda tired of this.” Perry says out of the blue one night, standing in the kitchen waiting on pasta to boil.

“Of what?” JD says calmly, but his body language betrays him and shows his panic clear as day. _Of us? Of me?_

“Waiting for your- our- friends to catch on. At this point, I’m pretty sure I could do this-“ Perry bends JD backward over the counter and kisses him deeply, “right in front of everyone and they wouldn’t even flinch.”

_Oh thank god._

“Yeah. I’m surprised Elliot hasn’t asked me for all the dirty details yet. Maybe we should step it up a bit?” JD lets out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding.

“Hate to break it to ya there, Luce, but we really can’t. Not without breaking code of conduct. And that particular set of rules really doesn’t care if it’s a guy or a girl you’re into. You realize you’ve given me six ‘sneak hugs’ this week? And I’ve _let_ you. That alone should have blown our cover.”

“Then what do we do?”

“Honestly, JD? I don’t know. Gotta admit, this particular situation is new to me. I’ve never had to subtly reveal a boyfriend before. Any ideas?”

“Hell if I know. Just tell ‘em?”

“Do we have another choice?”

“Not that I see.”

“Then I guess we have to.”

“Can I sit in your lap when we do?”

“We’ll see.”

* * *

**the next day**

“Hey Carla! Do you know where Turk is?” JD is bouncing on his toes, but that’s nothing new, so Carla doesn’t really take notice.

“He’s in surgery right now, Bambi. Why?”

“I was gonna see if he wanted to go for drinks after we get off tonight. I’ll catch up with him later. Do y’all wanna go out later?”

“We’d love to. Can you go check on Mr. Chesterfield? Here’s his chart.” JD takes the folder from Carla and begins flipping through it.

“Carla. Belle.” Dr. Cox walks up to the nurses’ desk, stopping right beside JD and leaning back.

“Hey, Perry,” Carla answers. JD looks up, waves and walks off to go visit Mr. Chesterfield.

“Listen, Carla.”

“Hmm?”

“You wanna go out after shift? Maybe get a coupla beers? Get away from that egghead you call a husband?”

“I’d love to, but JD just asked _Egghead_ and me out tonight. You could come along? I’m sure Bambi wouldn’t mind.”

“Sure. I’ll see you tonight then?”

“Sounds great.” That settled, Dr. Cox walked off in search of the rat piss Bob Kelso calls coffee.

 

“Elliot?” JD entered a supply closet, honestly searching for an IV bag. What he encountered, however, was a teary-eyed blonde doctor. “What’s wrong?" 

“The lady I’ve been treating? The 28-year-old coma patient? She just passed away. Her husband left to go pickup their three-year-old to say goodbye and as soon as he left she was gone."

“Oh, Elliot, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay. Maybe it was just her time.” Elliot wiped her eyes and tried to smooth her hair down.

“Hey, do you wanna go out tonight after shift? Turk and Carla and I are gonna go get drinks. Take a load off.”

“I’d really like that, JD. Thanks.”

“No problem. Hey, you’ve got a mascara smear… right… there.” JD uses his thumb to wipe the black liquid off her face.

“Thanks.” She smiles at him.

“Ready to get back out there?” Elliot nods and the two exit the supply closet together. Neither of them considers how it might look to any passing staff, least of all Dr. Cox. 

The redheaded man turns on his heel and pulls his pager out.

_Lounge. Now._

Three minutes and twenty-four seconds later, JD slinks into the doctor’s lounge.

“Perry?”

“What was _that_?” Dr. Cox runs his hands through his hair, linking them at the back of his head.

“What?"

“You and Barbie back there. I know you used to use each other to get your jollies off every so often, but Viola, I _re-he-heally_ thought you were over that now.”

Suddenly the situation dawns on JD.

“Me and Elliot? In the supply closet? Perry, I just needed an IV bag. She was in there crying because she lost a patient. I talked her through it- just talked- and we left. She’s good for drinks tonight. Turk and Carla, too.”

“Yeah. I talked to Carla. She invited me to join the group, like I wasn’t already going to be there. And do you care to _nawt_ look as if you’re engaging in grown-up behaviors at work anymore? It’s unbecoming.”

“Awww, Per, are you jealous?”

“Just trying to help you preserve your dignity around here.”

“Vanilla bear! I’ve been looking for you!” Turk enters the room. “Carla said you wanna go out tonight? What say we get you a date and call it a double? There’s that new nurse down in pediatrics? She’s not wearing a ring!”

“Turk, Elliot’s going too. And Dr. Cox.”

“Oh. Okay. Maybe next time? Or maybe you’ll meet someone at the bar.”

“How’s this sound? I promise you that I won’t leave alone tonight.”

“Really?”

“Yes, Turk. I will leave the bar with someone tonight.”

“Cool! If it’s gonna be a group event, do you care if I bring the Todd? He’s been bugging me to go out again, but I just can’t handle that many high-fives on my own.”

“Sure, but I’m not sitting beside him. I call it ‘the splash zone.’”

“Fair enough. Catch you later VB?”

“Absolutely, CB."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once they start, there's no going back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter in this story, and it's my favorite. It was super fun to write everyone's reactions. Fun fact, the idea for this entire mess was born with the last two lines.

As shifts ended, the group of Sacred Heart employees at the bar grew, one by one. Turk and the Todd got there first; surgery ends before the hospital shifts change. They got a table near the bar and Turk bought the first round of beers.

JD was next to arrive, having finished with his patients for the day and signed them over to the night shift doctors. He considered waiting for Dr. Cox, but figured it would come as more of a shock if he moved to join Perry at the bar.

“Hey Turk. Todd.” JD took his seat. 

“’Sup, dawg?” Turk raised his beer.

“Man, if you don’t mind, I’m gonna go get an appletini.”

“I’ve got something, but it isn’t teeny!” The Todd laughed and held his hand up, waiting for high fives that never came.

Turk was first to notice the newest addition to the group.

“Hey, Dr. Cox!”

“Gandhi.” The older doctor took his seat, having already waved to JD at the bar. He seemed to be arguing with the bartender, probably about the amount of ‘tini’ he wanted with the ‘apple.’

“Umm… man, JD is sitting there. He’s gonna be pissed at you.” Turk looked between Dr. Cox sitting beside him and JD at the bar.

“I can readily assure you he most certainly will _nawt_.” Dr. Cox replied, just as Elliot took her seat.

“Who won’t what?” the blonde chipped, lifting her beer in appreciation of whomever bought it.

“Newbie won’t be mad that I took his seat while he was at the bar.” Perry replied, with a practiced ease.

“Umm… yes, he will. You know how JD gets. Oh, hey Carla!” as Carla settled down, she and Elliot began talking about the latest gossip at Sacred Heart. Who’s dating whom and what and why.

Shrieks and giggles abound, Turk was the only one to notice JD taking back the seat that was rightfully his. Of course, he neglected to remove Perry from it first, which threw Turk for a loop. He was more confused when the older doctor wrapped an arm around JD’s waist.

“Wait… what the hell is this?” Turk gestured at the couple.

“This, my dear Gandhi, is a bar. It’s where people gather to socialize, talk about work and, above all, drink their sorrows away.” Perry wasn’t in any mood to be dealing with Turk.

“No, not that. I know that. I meant… you two.”

“Oh, this? This is a happy couple.” JD intervened before Dr. Cox had a chance to dig his hole any deeper. It was important to JD that his friends and his boyfriend get along.

Elliot, having sensed that something more interesting than shoes was happening, choked on her beer.

“A… couple?!?”

“Yes, Elliot. I like Perry, Perry likes me. We’ve discussed it and decided to be a couple.”

“Um… wow. Okay! Gotta admit, I didn’t see that coming. So… what’s it like? I mean… like the general process and whatnot.”

“Oh no no no, Barboo. We are _nawt_ discussing our sex lives here. And certainly not with you.” Dr. Cox growled. JD tipped his head to rest on Perry’s shoulder and the arms around his waist tightened. One of them slid up to rub the younger man’s shoulder.

“So… Are you, like, gay?”

“Bisexual, actually. It’s not that I don’t like girls. I just like guys too. Or, at least I like Perry.” JD clarified.

“AWESOME!” Todd finally caught up to the conversation. “I think it’s great. I mean, men are awesome!”

“Perry?” Carla looked to the older man. He nodded in response to her silent question.

“I- I really care about him. A lot.”

“Just, how long has it been? I can’t believe I didn’t notice anything.”

“Since this all started? Eight months. We stopped hiding it three weeks ago. That’s why we’re here. We got tired of waiting for you to figure it out for yourselves. Figured it would be easier for put it all out there and just risk it.”

“Yeah. Are you- I mean, is all of this okay?” JD sounded much more nervous than Perry.

“Vanilla Bear, you know I’ll always support you. This doesn’t change anything between us. And I’ll even start trying to work with Dr. Cox a little more.”

“Thanks, CB. I really appreciate it.”

“Yeah, Bambi. We still love you.”

A chorus of similar supports echoed from around the table.

“AWESOME! GAY FIVE!”

“Bisexual, Todd.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are like cups of hot cocoa on a snowy day.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are like fresh-from-the-dryer blankies.


End file.
